1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method to produce a scintillator-photosensor sandwich, a scintillator-photosensor sandwich, and a radiation detector with a photosensor sandwich, wherein the scintillator-photosensor sandwich is produce by gluing a scintillator layer with a photosensor layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of detectors for graphical presentation with the use of ionizing radiation for medical applications and for NDT (Non-Destructive Testing), scintillators—for example CsI:TI on Al substrates or GOS (Gadolinium oxysulfide=Gd2O2S) intensifier foils—are arranged over photosensors such as CMOS arrays (CMOS=Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) or CCD arrays (CCD=Charge Coupled Device=light-sensitive electronic component), in particular with amorphous silicon (a-Si) technology. The scintillator layer is either only pressed on or is glued. The gluing has the advantage that more light is injected from the scintillator into the photosensor.
A production method, a scintillator-photosensor sandwich and a radiation detector are known from the publication US 2008/0206917 A1. Disclosed in this publication is a production process of such a scintillator-photosensor sandwich for use in a radiation detector for ionizing radiation within the scope of a graphical presentation, in which process an adhesive layer is laminated onto a photosensor layer without vacuum with the aid of a transfer adhesive tape, wherein the remaining protective film of the transfer adhesive tape is removed from the adhesive layer in the processing process immediately following the lamination process, and the scintillator layer is thereupon placed on the photosensor layer provided with an adhesive layer and glued with this.
It is problematic that this known work process is expensive, particularly due to the fact that the production process is implemented in part under vacuum.